Our Last Goodbye
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Her soul bore a tragic curse that never ended. AU
1. Part I

Our Last Goodbye

Summary: Her soul bore a tragic curse that never ends.

A/N: Inspired by Love You to Death by Kamelot.

* * *

><p>Part I: Her Final Farewell<p>

_"On the day you'll be eighteen  
>The reaper's scythe you shall receive<br>'Tis a cycle that will not break  
>A curse resulting from your mistake!"<em>

_"Love will always come to you_  
><em>But you'll always bid a sad adieu<em>  
><em>'Tis a curse you can never flee<em>  
><em>Star-crossed lovers you will always be!"<em>

Kagome remembered that curse like a nursery rhyme. She remembered that curse as well as she remembered her past selves.

Izayoi, one of her past lives, was the first to perish from that spell. She had been trapped in her castle that had caught fire. Her husband, Inutaisho had fallen to a dragon demon shortly after.

Kikyou was pushed from a cliff by Bankotsu after breaking his Suikotsu's heart. She had hoped he wouldn't have to suffer in the curse with her if she did. Suikotsu found out too late that she was carrying his child.

Ayame was stabbed by Kouga's comrades for refusing to be his mate.

Kagura was drowned by her father for seeing her lover, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had slaughtered her entire village in his rage and vowed to chase Kagura's soul until he found her soul reborn. He never found her.

Rin was mauled by wolves on her eighteenth summer while her beloved Kohaku was fighting in a war.

Satsuki was beaten to death by her village just before she and Shippo decided to runaway together. Shippo lived more peaceably than Sesshomaru, but his heart ached painfully and he lived alone, away from civilization, to bear the loneliness by himself.

Sango died protecting Miroku from a demon attack. Miroku drank poison to join her soon after.

Kagome remembered each life like a distant memory, unable to recall anything but the time between falling for someone and her time of death. She was unable to stop meeting her death every eighteenth birthday and wound beloved hearts.

Her new home had been in a castle town. As she grew up, she noticed the headman's eldest son staring at her for too long. After countless tries at stopping love, she grew resigned to the fact that the gods were set to follow her curse no matter what she did to avoid any person getting to close. But when the boy tried to force himself on her, she ran away. She lived in the wilderness where she assumed the only person that would meet her would be a demon willing to kill her.

She was frightened she would die _before_ her eighteenth year, as it happened before in other lifetimes, but it was because she wasn't expecting it. She accepted death and rebirth like it was natural to remember your past life.

She was fifteen when she met Inuyasha. It may have only been a fleeting glance as he was just passing through, but, unbeknownst to them that night, the gods tied a new red thread between her old soul and his.

He approached her weeks later. One night, when she couldn't catch a single thing for dinner for two nights straight, he came. He was slightly wary of her at first as he neared her small fire. In his hands, he held a dead rabbit.

Kagome had smiled and asked him to join her when he said she was pathetic at surviving on her own.

"I mean, I've seen you chase after rodents for days now. You don't just give up on food like that. No one's gonna hand feed you," he chided as he sat down across from her like he belonged there. After two weeks of loneliness, Kagome happily accepted his company. After learning what he was, she knew he appreciated her company as well.

She rolled her eyes. "It looks like you're about to do that now," she pointed out the cooking, skinned rabbit on a makeshift spit, "That wasn't there before."

"Keh. Pathetic females like you need second chances," he snorted, "Just be grateful that someone's giving you one."

She smiled wistfully, "A second chance, huh..."

Months passed and every few days, Inuyasha would visit her to make sure she's 'not starving to death' as he put it. But she knew he was concerned for her when she _wasn't_ starving.

In the forests, she was always vulnerable to demons. Because of that, she was always on the move. Kagome was always well-aware that Inuyasha followed her, whether by the sounds of branches shaking or the whispers of his feet on hard-packed dirt. She stayed silent throughout her travels unless he showed himself to her.

Even with her deaths remembered, she never became mentally unstable. Each new life was a fresh breath of air, away from expectations and pressure her old life had. That was the only thing she looked forward to in life, knowing she could never grow old with a loving husband and a huge family.

Inuyasha became her friend. And, even if she got on his nerves from time to time, she was his. Of course, by then Kagome knew that if she remained with him, he would fall in love with her. She just wasn't aware how fast she would for him.

One morning, she was trying to catch her breakfast in the knee-deep stream. Standing as still as stone with legs apart, she glared at the water and the small fish swimming curiously by until one she deemed big enough swam by. He watched from his lounging position on the nearest tree as Kagome lunged, managing to catch one fish with both hands wrapped around the tail.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly as if she was a few eggs short of a dozen.

Her head snapped up in surprise. When she saw it was him, she relaxed, waving the flopping fish at him. "What's it look like?" She grinned widely, "I'm catching fish. All by myself."

A corner of his mouth twitched, slipping off the branch and landing in a crouch. "There's a better way to do it and _not _get yourself wet."

Kagome sighed and walked back to shore. "Then show me, teacher."

Inuyasha smirked. "I will." He squatted close to the water, pulling one of his sleeves up above his shoulder. "That one," he pointed to a fairly large fish swimming closer. He timed it perfectly but lost his balance and fell into the water.

Kagome laughed as he cursed the fish that quickly swam away from him. "Yes, I don't see how I could get wet with that trick."

He scowled as he pulled himself back onto dry land, wringing his soaked haori. "It would have worked," he argued when he caught Kagome's own smirk.

She took his hand, "Come on, I'll show you how to get fish _my_ way."

Glancing at their hands, he scoffed and got up, shrugging off his haori and kosode and laid them out to dry. "Fine."

In the middle of the stream, she got Inuyasha in the same position she had been beside her. She commented that they'd be waiting a while because he scared all the fish away. Inuyasha cut her a look but said nothing. This close, while his attention was on the water, she admired his fine muscles, not too bulky but not scrawny either. When she realized she's been staring few seconds too long, she quickly looked down at the water.

"Now?" he questioned as she noticed the fish swimming by them.

"Now!" she struck down, barely skimming a fish's side but not being able to catch it.

Inuyasha had managed to catch two and smirked at her empty hands. "One for both of us."

"I caught one too," she pointed at the fish that was slowly dying on the rocks.

"I caught two," he replied, as immature as a child as he waved them in her face.

Kagome huffed and splashed him in frustration. When she turned, a huge wave splashed up her back, soaking her white kosode to her skin. She turned to glare at him.

He waded towards the shore and placed his two fish next to hers. When he jumped back in, he splashed her with his landing.

She brushed her wet hair away from her face. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" she growled and a splashing war began.

All through her lives, she was solemn in most occasions. However, there were happier times in her lifes that let her recall with a smile on her face. Being with Inuyasha, she hasn't thought about her dreadful future in a long while.

A year passed and he fell in love with her, curse and all, even if he didn't admit it. He spent the next year protecting her with his life.

"If we can get you past eighteen, the curse_ has_ to break," he insisted.

She merely nodded, knowing better than to believe it.

He stayed by her side. But, since he became her fierce bodyguard, her life was more peaceful. No demons dared to look at her while _he_ was there. But he wasn't taking any chances. He would remain vigil and protective. Because her time was nearing it's end.

Kagome wished he only knew how futile it was to protect her on her eighteenth birthday.

They had few lazy days as Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a meadow, the untamed grass tickling her legs. Inuyasha remained wary of their surroundings, as they were right in plain sight but Kagome was a bit more relaxed.

A ring of dandelions dropped on his head and he casted an annoyed look at his charge.

Kagome giggled as his ears flicked, moving his new flowery headpiece. "Live a little, Inuyasha," she looked up at the blue sky, "It's a beautiful day."

"Keh," Inuyasha shook off the flowers. "I'm not supposed to _relax_, wench."

"You can't stop my death," the sixteen year-old sighed. It still unnerved him that she believed it so fully. He wanted desperately to prove her wrong.

He bared his fangs in a deep scowl as he stared ahead to the line of trees. "Don't talk like that, Kagome. I'm trying my best."

"It's futile," Her brown eyes slid over to him. "I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha said nothing. He idly ripped the ring of dandelions apart with his claws.

She smiled at him, "I better enjoy the years I have left."

His amber orbs flickered to her smile. Her sad smile. "I'll do better than the others," he swore as he turned towards her. His golden eyes were fierce with determination, "I won't fall in love with you."

Kagome sighed. She leaned back on her hands, "It _is_ a beautiful day."

Inuyasha stared at her before looking away, flicking a petal off his knee. "...Keh."

Still, he _could_ protect her before her true time. He had learned that she could be killed even before eighteen.

When it rained, he kept her warm under the safety of a tree's many branches if they weren't lucky enough to find an uninhabited cave fast enough. He didn't want her to catch the slightest sniffle in fear of her cold growing worse as she neared seventeen.

One late autumn night, it poured heavily. Inuyasha couldn't find anything to shield them from the cold rain. After she talked him out of scaring the villagers out of their huts, he embraced her tightly, so tight, she couldn't get a breath in. She didn't mind as his body warmth kept her from shivering too violently, even wrapped up in his red haori.

"I'll protect you, Kagome," he vowed, "I'll follow your soul wherever it's reborn, I promise."

Kagome tried to keep her sobs to herself. Sesshomaru had said the same thing to Kagura when he found out she was treated poorly by her own kin.

They gotten an ounce of luck from the gods in the form of an old, abandoned shack of a hut. Kagome was safe in Inuyasha's arms as a roaring fire warmed them up inside out.

She allowed fresh tears to fall as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I love you, Inuyasha," she cried and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha merely placed a hand on the back of her head, allowing her to keep crying on his shoulder until she fell into a fitful sleep.

She awoke to sunlight on her face and Inuyasha's warm lips on her own.

"Don't say you're sorry, Kagome," he whispered as tears built up in her eyes again. "I'm in love with you because of you. Not the curse. I'm sure the other men before me did too." He sucked in a shaky breath, "If you die, I rather follow you than have another."

Kagome allowed him to kiss her again. She knew better than to stop what had already begun. As his love became known, a fate was carved out for her, awaiting her eighteenth birthday.

Then she turned seventeen and fallen ill.

It was only a few months after the storm. Inuyasha claimed the hut for themselves and remained by her bedside. He offered medicinal herbs but it did nothing to stave off the sickness.

Kagome's fever only went higher and her frequent coughs made her just short of breath. He held his breath for every round of coughs that shook her body, hoping after each cough would be her last so she could breathe again. Her body temperature rose and dropped to the point where she needed mountains of covers pulled on and off of her. When she claimed she was freezing, he would share his body heat with her, watching beads of sweat slowly form on her brow.

Inuyasha was exactly the loyal dog he was. The second she asked for something, he was one step ahead with water. He refused to fall asleep, afraid that if he did he would never see her lively brown eyes open again. Some nights as she slept, he let his tears slip as he watched her erratic breathing patterns. He knew his fate was with her.

It was on her eighteenth birthday when she spoke for the first time in months. Her weak, angelic voice made him sob as she gave him her last request.

"Live for me, Inuyasha," she whispered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "When I'm gone, I want you to live."

"Don't ask me that!" he growled hopelessly and rested his head on her chest, "Don't you _dare_ ask me that!"

"Please," Kagome said, on the verge of tears herself. "I want you to be happy."

"Happy? _Happy?_" he snarled and lifted his head, "How can I be happy when- when-" Tears plopped on her face as he stared down at her.

"My soul will never rest. You know that," she smiled, "As much as I want you to be there with me, there are others who still live. They're in agony and I need you to comfort them."

Inuyasha was shaking his head as she continued, "Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. They were strong demons that managed to live on. I-I know they're still alive and mourning. Please, Inuyasha, I want you to live too. Live and help whom I left too soon to explain."

Kagome sucked in a heavy breath. "I love you. I always will love you. But we may never meet again. As soon as my soul passes, I am reborn. There is no afterlife for me and you will never find me," she closed her eyes for a moment. "This... is the first time I ever died slowly. It's... nice. I can talk to you one last time."

He bowed his head. "I will follow your wishes," he promised, "But I can't guarantee that I'll live like the others. I'm half-human, Kagome."

"For as long as you can," she replied, "Try to forget me. It'll ease your pain."

He didn't respond. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her cool lips. When she breathed her last breath, he didn't move from his spot. "I will always love you, Kagome," he whispered, "And I'll find a way for us to be together one day."

* * *

><p>AN: Trying to write, visualize, and cry during this story is _hard_. There will be a part two to this story following Kagome's death(I just made it sound like a good ending in case I forget).

Again, this was one of my older fics I haven't gotten around to until now (actually, I only had the little spell done at the top until I finally decided to fill it with a story)

Leave this story a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Part II

A/N: Here it is: Inuyasha's journey to find Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru to follow his promise. Part 2 is inspired by Permanent by David Cook and Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams (Both sad, sad songs and recommended to listen while reading)

Important note: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't related in this fic. I repeat, Sess and Inu aren't half-brothers. It'd be too weird.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Part II: His Last Goodbye<p>

Inuyasha watched from afar as smoke rose from Kagome's village. His hand dug into the bark of the tree as he balanced on the tallest branch. Tears stung his eyes but he kept them at bay, heaving a sigh occasionally as he stared at the column of smoke. Soon, Kagome's ashes and bones was all that would be left of her and he cursed his demon heritage once again.

He brought Kagome's body the closest village when he met her, knowing that she deserved a proper burial and he couldn't bear to bury her by himself. Fortunately, the villagers still remembered Kagome as their missing child but they were horrified when they saw him carrying her. He ignored the threats and screams and cries, keeping a safe distance as he slowly lowered Kagome to the ground.

Leaving her was the worst feeling he had ever known. His throat had closed up with held back sobs as he gazed at her pale, peaceful face one last time. He couldn't even get out any last words before a villager threw the first stone.

His heart ached heavily in his chest and he placed a hand over it, trying to threaten to rip it out with his claws. That would probably be less painful than this, but then he wouldn't be able to follow Kagome's last wishes. "Wait for me, Kagome," he mumbled, his voice thick with sorrow as he turned away. A gust of wind answered him, blowing gently at his hair and clothes as he started his search for the three men that had survived the grief that was plaguing them.

Every time she was reborn, her spirit and body were always altered, she told him. There was no telling who she even was until the curse swept her away again.

"I never been with the same person," she said when he held her close in the treetops. "Though, I suppose that's a good thing," she yawned and nuzzled his chest, "It would hurt even more if I saw any of them again."

Inuyasha threw the idea of meeting her in the same lifetime away. It was useless since they didn't know how much time passed between lives. He'd rather have the Kagome that instantly saw him as a companion and who he fell in love with in his memories.

While searching for the three demons around the lands, he amused and angered himself by thinking of Kagome's future. Would she be a bandit or a princess in her next life? Who would be worthy of loving her? Would she recall _him_ fondly like she did with her past lives?

Closing his eyes, he suddenly wished he had spent more time loving her. Why didn't he confess sooner? They shared their love for a mere year, with her sick in bed for a good part of it. Not that he would ever regret the time they spent together; never would he do that. He only wished more of that time was spent strengthening their bond.

At night, she haunted his dreams with happy memories. In the day, he thought of what could have been.

Kagome wanted him to forget her but, for the love of her, he wanted to cherish their time together until his end.

"Half-breed!" The demon roared as it spotted him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and lunged to the side as a monkey demon came flying where he stood with razor talons that snapped tree trunks while passing. A quick look around told him there was only one opponent.

He accepted the constant demons trying to eat the half-breed and the evil and scared glares of villagers for years. It was nothing different.

But, as the demon dove for him from the branches, he also realized he didn't have Kagome to protect anymore. She would have concentrated and seen that the monkey had swung up out of sight and alerted him before the demon dropped down behind him and swiped it's claws against his back.

Inuyasha sneered as he flexed his fingers, claws sharpening to dangerous points.

The demon was in ribbons at his feet in less than a minute. However, he didn't come out unharmed either.

Blood dripped from his haori, covering his back as he glared down at the remains. Pain radiated from the long gashes but he didn't give it any attention as he continued on his path.

Scouting out three demons wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. But he gave the wolf territory a chance, remembering Kagome mention that Kouga was a wolf demon. She also mentioned that his men killed her for not accepting his marriage proposal. So he didn't spare any wolf demon that faced him while climbing the mountainous territory.

The mountains were rugged, sometimes offering a smooth road and then making him have to climb sheer bluffs. As he neared the den, more demons struggled with him. More often than not, Inuyasha left the fight victorious and without a scratch. But he didn't care about his own protection, not anymore. In reality, he wished somebody would just kill him so he could join Kagome sooner and say it wasn't his fault.

He snorted, just knowing Kagome would glare at him and scold him for being lazy if she were with him. It made a small smile curve his lips as he brought down his eighth demon. The group that was with the demon cowered at the smile that appeared- to them- sadistic; they ran with their tails between their legs.

Rubbing sweat off his brow, his eyes followed the road up to the den. He saw the glitter of water ahead and fondly recalled when Kagome and he were splashing each other in the stream.

She had gotten frustrated and ended up pushing him flat on his ass in three-foot-deep water. He, in turn, hooked her ankle with his foot and tripped her on her own butt. She laughed once she recovered from falling and held out a hand to him. "Okay, I call a tie."

He took her hand and smirked, "There's no 'tie' in war," he pulled her hard towards him, meaning to dunk her head in the water but she had sprung herself at him. He fell backwards into the water, getting an uncomfortable nose-full with the unexpected rush, and quickly got up to breathe. When he broke through the surface, her face was right in front of his, holding the back of his head so he didn't fall back in his surprise.

He could have kissed her right then and there. His heart had fluttered when she smiled cheerfully at him, her soaked body laying on top of his, and her hair dripping on his face. He waited a second too long and she got up, helping him to his feet and that was that.

Sighing, he almost didn't notice the whirlwind heading his way. Almost. He stood his ground, bracing himself as the wind cleared, revealing Kouga. Kagome's description of him was right on the dot. He had ice-blue eyes that pierced him. His black hair was in a high ponytail and bronzed, muscled skin was covered with furs and armor. Though that could have been any of the wolf demons he faced sans the blue eyes.

"A few years before Ayame's death, she met Kouga and he tried to force himself on her," Kagome explained as they walked on the dirt road to no where, "In her defense, she clawed deeply into his chest, arms, and face and fled."

Inuyasha saw, at the right angle, a gleam of a healed scar on the right side of his face from jaw to eyebrow. "You're Kouga, alright," he confirmed to himself.

Kouga blinked in confusion and repeated what had fell on deaf dog ears, "Who the hell are you, mutt? Why are you killing my wolves?"

"I'm here for Ayame," Inuyasha answered bluntly. He should have told Kagome he wasn't good at comforting the grieving.

His expression hardened. "Ayame's been dead for years, mutt-face," he muttered, "Who _are_ you?"

"Does it matter, wolf?" Inuyasha asked blandly, "I know Ayame's dead. Your men killed her."

He scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Ayame committed suicide so she wouldn't have to be my mate."

His brow ticked at his words. " '_Have to'_? Ka-er... Ayame _didn't_ want to be your mate because she was protecting you from heartache, shit-for-brains!"

Kouga sneered. "What do you know, half-breed? How do you know Ayame?"

He bit his lip. This is when it became hard. How was he supposed to make Kouga believe him about the curse? He didn't believe it himself until she told him of her past lives. He lied, "I'm... a friend of Ayame... I've been searching for you to deliver her final message."

The wolf's suspicious eyes stared at him until Inuyasha believed he saw through the lie. "I told you. Ayame killed herself," his rough voice was much more softer.

Inuyasha noticed the vulnerability. "Do _you_ believe that?"

Kouga pursed his lips, "Let me hear her message, mutt."

The half-demon continued his white lies, hoping that he wasn't doing anything wrong by not telling the truth. "She wanted to marry you. But there were complications in her life that wouldn't allow her to be your mate. She was dying."

"And when Ayame realized they couldn't live together for long, she tried to avoid him so he could live," Kagome told him one night as they fell asleep in a tree. He repeated what she had said to Kouga, "She desperately wanted to save his life and his heart, even at the cost of her own. At night, when she was about to run away from the wolf clans all together, Kouga's men, who were always loyal to their alpha and felt bitterness to Ayame for the rejection, caught and killed her, stabbing her body with five spears. But... she was happy. Kouga didn't have to know the truth and could live on."

Kouga frowned deeply. "That... sounds so much like her..." He glanced away before returning to Inuyasha's face, "Who were the murderers?"

"Ayame doesn't want you to hurt them because of her decisions," Inuyasha said, though he had been skeptical too when Kagome told him that. "She just wants you to move on and forgive her."

"Forgive her?" Kouga's eyes widened before he smiled ruefully, "If there's anything to be forgiven about, then she's forgiven. I can't move on. I loved her too deeply for me to move on."

"What about your pack? They need a strong leader, wolf." Inuyasha could see that he suffered more deeply than he thought. With his own wounded heart, he understood. "Ayame would have wanted you to be strong for the pack, if for nothing else."

He sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I understand." He shook his head and murmured to himself, "One day at a time." To Inuyasha, his vulnerability vanished and he glared, "Hey, mutt. Ayame's been dead for decades, how _slow_ are you?"

Inuyasha sneered at the change of his tone. "I was dealing with my _own_ problems, ya scrawny wolf. It's not like I _wanted_ to look for you after what Ayame went through."

Kouga snorted, his eyes blazing with anger, "What made you change your mind, pup?"

He froze. His heart sunk slowly into the reality of pain. Kagome was gone, that was why he searched for her past lovers. "A... A girl I liked just died recently..."

The wolf demon was more empathetic when he muttered, "Sorry..." he turned away from the half-demon,"...My wolves won't attack you anymore, just get off the mountain."

Inuyasha nodded. But before he left, he told Kouga of the curse that plagued Ayame and others before her. He had to know that it wasn't his fault that she was gone now. Kouga remained silent. Whether he believed it or not, it was up to him.

As he climbed back down the mountain, he was aware he was leaving a heavy scent trail behind with the amount of blood he lost.

_Wait for me, Kagome,_ he pleaded as he continued to find the two other demons._ Just let me see you once more before you are reborn._

To hold on to life as his lifeblood dripped to the ground, he went back to his memories, hoping to drown the pain for a little while longer. He didn't bother trying to bandage his wounds as he was certain he'd find the other demons before he died of major blood loss.

Looking up at the sky, he peered at the leaves that seemed to glow gold with the sun shining through...

"It's much easier being human," Kagome commented as she looked up at the greenery on the branches. "When I was a demon, it felt like time moved faster. I was eighteen and I hardly felt twelve when I was killed."

"Couldn't you have killed yourself before you met any male?" he asked before regretting his choice of words. It was harsh, but would it have broke the cycle?

But Kagome merely smiled, "Life is not something to take for granted. Even though I know I will always return, I still fear death like anybody else."

He had flushed slightly and returned to stabbing lizards and cooking them over a fire.

"I'm selfish," she whispered as she hugged her knees, "I'd rather make people suffer with my death then bear it on my own. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Hey! You were right about death being scary." He looked up from the fire, "I...I want you to live beside me. Is that selfish?"

Kagome's eyes widened. He didn't know what she saw but he was damn happy that her sullen mood had lifted.

Now, the depression was getting hard to bear as he walked through tall grass. He desperately just wanted to give up. To just fall to the ground and lay there till his last breath because he couldn't have what he really wanted.

He continued on through harsh weather and cold nights, not giving himself the rest he needed. The next time he would rest would be in Kagome's arms.

The wounds that wouldn't heal fast enough had put a target for demons on his head. A wounded creature surely had no chance of fighting for long. But those demons didn't know that Inuyasha was driven to keep on living. Even if he looked on the brink of death, he would will himself to live just to complete his task. Only then would he sacrifice himself.

From Kagome's tales, Shippo was a fox demon that was in love with a young human girl named Satsuki.

"I think that was the only time I died before my time," Kagome recalled as she laid back on the grassy hill, stretching her limbs out freely. How could she have been so relaxed when she only had a couple years left, he'd never know. "Satsuki was just fourteen when her own villagers killed her."

"Why?" Inuyasha snapped, already peeved. Kagome only has eighteen years to live. Who would cut her life even shorter?

"She met a charming fox demon named Shippo a couple months before. They were in love with each other in that cute way little kids do," she giggled, "He was actually quite adorable."

"What happened?" he asked, entranced with this new tragic part of her lives.

"Of course, the villagers didn't approve," Kagome sighed, watching the clouds roll by. "Satsuki had many friends and she made the mistake of telling them her love for Shippo and that they were going to run away together. Those friends told their parents and word got around. When Satsuki waited before dawn for Shippo to take her away, she was beaten to death before the sun came up."

"That's horrible," Inuyasha growled, ready to tear this village apart. No one should be forced from love. It was wrong! It was... the only thing he had to live for. Not that he'd tell Kagome then.

"Shippo was too late." Kagome glanced at him and sat up, brushing blades of grass off herself, "Sadly, I can't find Shippo no matter how hard I try. The last time I heard of him was when I was a demon slayer. He was living alone in the forests. I guess she couldn't recognize him at the time."

Dark trees loomed around him as he lurched through the thick forests. His breath was shallowing, his head pounding. _Stay strong_, he pleaded with his body, _I have to find Shippo and Sesshomaru before I collapse_.

The moonless night was going to be the death of him. The wounds didn't hurt as much when he was half-demon. Now that he turned human for the night, exhaustion was hitting him full force. Just the temptation to lie on the cold, muddy floor was too much to handle.

Slowly, he slumped to his knees, forcing himself to crawl until his arms gave out. When he closed his eyes, it felt like peace was finally reaching out to him. _Is this it?_ He thought to himself. _Will I die here without completing Kagome's wish?_

"Shippo... Sesshomaru..." he mumbled as his fingers clawed the mud hopelessly. "Forgive me, Kagome. I can't go on any longer," he whispered and closed his eyes for a longer rest. His mind carried him away to a place where Kagome was still with him and they were in love and with each other happily.

When he woke, he was on his back, feeling warm from the tip of his hair to his toes. Dizzily, he looked around to find himself wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in a shabby hut. It vaguely reminded him of Kagome's last few months as he stared up at the ceiling. "Kagome..."

The scent of fox hit him and he chuckled softly. Fate must really want him to follow Kagome's words.

"H-Hey, are you awake?" a timid voice asked. Inuyasha turned his head to the demon that was feeding a small fire. He looked about in his teens and with the big, fluffy, fox tail behind him, Inuyasha guessed that this must be who he was looking for.

"You Shippo?" he grunted, feeling like his own skin was too tight for his body. Though rest had helped his body physically, mentally and emotionally were another matter. His heart felt as heavy as ever and he was convinced he was slowly losing his mind as well.

"Y-yes," the fox stammered and stood to give him water. He cleared his throat, "Why were you looking for me?"

Despite the soreness of his whole body, he hoisted himself up on his elbows. "Do you remember Satsuki?" he asked gruffly.

Shippo stiffened and whirled around with wide emerald eyes. "Satsuki...?" he whimpered.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek. It had to have been a _long_ time since the girl's death. Was it even possible to move on after falling for a curse?

Big, fat tears dripped from the kit's face as he looked down at the ground. "S-She was m-murdered... I-I was too late!" he cried.

The half-demon on the floor pinned his ears to his scalp. Was he the lucky one to have witnessed Kagome's final breath? Shaking his head, he forced himself to sit up more, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to will the dizziness away. "Yeah..."

"Satsuki had to be one of my favorite lives," Kagome smiled wistfully. Even when she knew she was laying on her deathbed, she was relaxed like she was merely resting, "She lived so carefree. She didn't fear anyone or anything until the very end."

"Couldn't she run away sooner?" Inuyasha asked just to distract himself as he gazed into her tired eyes. "Like you did?"

She shook her head, a weak effort. "After Satsuki died, I learned not to trust anyone wherever I was born." She gave a small laugh. "It seemed I was always falling for the wrong people. There's not many humans who would accept a relationship with a demon."

Shippo looked so grief-stricken and Inuyasha was sorry that he brought it up so soon and threw him back to the past. Bringing up his arms, Shippo wiped his tears and snot on his sleeve, making him wonder if he knew he was growing older. "Are you with Sesshomaru? Is that why you're seeking me?" he asked, forgetting the water even though Inuyasha was parched.

"Sesshomaru? You've met him?" Inuyasha asked, bringing his head up, "Where? When?"

The boy sniffled and shook his head. "No. I heard of him, though. I've even seen him wandering around. He's been looking for me too..."

Suspicions easily arose within Inuyasha. Did Kagura tell Sesshomaru the same thing that Kagome told him? Was he out to find and soothe the grievances? It wasn't likely, since Kagura was one of Kagome's more earlier lives. "Why didn't you reveal yourself to him when you did to me?"

Shippo swallowed hard. "I'm not stupid. I know the difference between seeking to find and seeking to kill. Sesshomaru wants to kill me."

Ice prickled in his veins. "Do you know why?" he demanded. Nothing Kagome told him gave Sesshomaru a reason to off Shippo. They had to at least be eighteen years or more apart, depending on order.

"No. I have no idea," Shippo whispered as he knelt down next to Inuyasha. "My magic's the only thing keeping him away from me and my home." His expression revealed his growing fear, "Though your heavy blood trail might lead him directly to me. I shouldn't have helped you but... I felt I needed to. You look the same as I do."

Inuyasha frowned grimly, sucking in a deep breath. "The curse... took the woman I loved too."

The fox kit sniffled and nodded in understanding. He didn't need to explain, thankfully, as Shippo didn't ask. Instead, the young demon brought him some water to drink, to which Inuyasha gulped down greedily. "What are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

The half-demon clenched his fists tighter. "I'll meet him before he gets here. According to Kagome..." he closed his eyes, trying to remember each life Kagome had told him. There was hardly any hesitance in recalling each life, but he had some assumptions that had to be dealt with later. "Besides him and us, there's only one other demon alive from the curse. What the hell is he thinking?" he growled.

Shippo panicked when Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. "You can't! You're really hurt! He'd kill you easily in this condition!"

"Keh..." Inuyasha stopped at the door frame and looked at Shippo. "I have a duty to fulfill for my woman. If Satsuki had lived to give you her final wish, you would go through whatever hell to complete it too."

Shippo's mouth set into a grim line as he considered it. Then he nodded and followed him outside. "I would do whatever it takes," he agreed.

Inuyasha slid his gaze towards the fox. There was a reason Shippo was able to live through this pain that threatened to drown him. He was young when Satsuki had been killed. Maybe he couldn't completely comprehend it. Maybe that's why he opted to live alone so that no one would disturb his way of thinking. There was no way Shippo would desire to join her in death at that age unless he was used to seeing it.

Once outside, he noticed that they were set deep within the swampy forest. Shippo's hut had been camouflaged with mud and branches to match their surroundings, with an illusion placed over it so that anyone would be deterred and lost when close to the property.

He caught the scent of someone just as Shippo gripped his stiff sleeve. "He's near," the fox whispered, trembling, "He caught your scent through my illusions."

Inuyasha stood his ground, flexing his claws anxiously. This was the final person he had to meet, then he could join his beloved in the afterlife.

The demon walked into the clearing, his sharp, amber gaze cutting into him, then to Shippo.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed with longing. "We had a strange relationship. I don't believe he actually loved me. He had used my body countless times- Kagura's body, I mean," she corrected when he sent her a withering look.

"Why did the curse still apply?" he curtly asked, ignoring her dreamy look.

She blushed and resumed picking flowers, "You forget. I die at eighteen no matter what. The curse makes it so someone desires me and grieves for me when I am gone." She stopped to push her hair behind her ears from the wind, "When I was Kagura, I loved him terribly. But not once did he return my affection, unless you count the sex."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "Was he your _favorite_, or something?"

Kagome looked away, "You don't understand. Kagura was lonely and longing for freedom. Her father abused her in every way and her clan ignored her. Sesshomaru didn't do that. He was the first to want to protect her, if I read him correctly. But, one night, when we met outside of her father's castle, her father followed her and discovered her source of happiness," Bitterness entered her tone, "He didn't like her one reason for living so, after Sesshomaru left and she was about to return, he took her and held her head down in the nearest lake."

"So you're Sesshomaru," Inuyasha scowled. He instantly didn't like how he held himself without an inkling of grief coating him. The demon was a part of the curse, but, by the looks of it, it didn't affect him as it did everyone else.

Sesshomaru merely looked at Inuyasha before pulling out his sword from it's sheath. "I am."

Shippo yelped and hid behind Inuyasha. The half-demon growled, "Why are you after Shippo?"

The demon lord lifted a fine brow. "You are a part of the curse as well, half-demon?" When Inuyasha scowled deeply, Sesshomaru had his answer. "I have come to put the curse to rest."

That caught Inuyasha off guard. "W-What do you mean? There's no way to end the curse." _Kagome would have figured it out..._

Sesshomaru frowned as he stepped further into the clearing. The sun was just rising over them, gleaming on his demonic sword, giving both demons chills just sensing it. "It will when we find peace."

"P-Peace?" Shippo stammered, tensing when Sesshomaru's gaze landed on him. The cold detachment in his eyes scared him.

"Yes," he answered. "Tell me, have you ever thought of being with your love again?"

_Never stopped,_ Inuyasha mentally answered, his growls increasing. What was this guy up to?

When Shippo slowly nodded, Sesshomaru continued, "I am here to help you."

"That's a load of crap!" Inuyasha blurted with a glare. "How would _you_ know how to end the curse?"

The demon's lips thinned. "As you may have heard, half-breed, I had once been in love with a woman named Kagura. After her death, I hunted down the curse, learning how easily she moved on from one life to another."

"That's impossible," Inuyasha retorted. "Kagome said she has never met the same person twice."

"It's not too hard to assume," Sesshomaru replied dully. "I've witnessed plenty of tragedies revolving around the hardships a relationship brought. Any of them could have been the cursed soul. If Kagura hadn't told me of the curse, I would be less likely to come to this conclusion. But she had."

Inuyasha slowly noticed that Shippo had relaxed some, listening to his story intently. He remained on his guard for him, watching for any movement.

"Every man that had passed away had left without finding solace or realizing that their woman could be waiting for them in the afterlife. Instead, they mourned and troubled themselves, digging a deep hole into depression. This, I know, must be the reason why the cursed soul keeps surfacing in this world."

Before Inuyasha could get a word in, Shippo beat him to it. "You think mourning for her will _bring her back?_"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "That is my theory. If we were to leave peaceably, the soul would not want to try to reach out and comfort us for our grievances, which lets her come back into this world with a new identity." He closed his eyes, schooling his features, "So, tell me, do you want her soul to rest?"

Inuyasha growled. "You're making no sense!"

Shippo frowned. "Grieving for her brings her back as a different person because she wants to help us. If we didn't miss her and accepted her death, she won't panic and come back for us."

His brow ticked in annoyance. "Stay out of this, Shippo."

"To make sure you won't miss her, you will have to join her," Sesshomaru said, lifting his sword, "I have come to fulfill that purpose and let you find eternal peace with your woman."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he swung the sword down, "Watch out!" He dodged to the left of the energy blast, cursing when his wounds split open. Shippo's home was obliterated, the fox being thrown aside with the force. With pain doubling his vision, Inuyasha was forced to watch as Sesshomaru came up to Shippo calmly. "Shippo! Run for it!"

Shippo stayed on the ground, staring at the demon lord with fear in his eyes.

"She's waiting for you, Shippo," Sesshomaru said softly.

His emerald eyes teared up. "Satsuki..." he whimpered.

"You won't grieve for her anymore," Sesshomaru swore and swung his blade down.

Inuyasha watched in disbelief as the sword sliced through the fox's heart, immediately killing the kid. "You bastard!" Painfully, he forced himself to his feet, wobbling slightly.

Sesshomaru glanced at the half-demon. "You are the only one left."

For some reason, his heart turned cold. Shaking his head, he glared, "No, there's one other-"

"I killed Kouga as well," the demon informed, "Shortly after you left, apparently. Your blood was all over the mountainside."

Inuyasha paled. Kouga, who had _just_ learned of Ayame's true death, was dead? It couldn't be true, yet he had just seen him kill a _kid _for the sole reason of ending the curse.

Sesshomaru regarded him coolly. "Did you know that Suikotsu was still alive as well? He had gone mad when Kikyou died, but his brothers were able to keep him from killing himself. I had killed him as well. This curse will end with us."

Inuyasha scowled. "A fight to the death, huh?" he muttered under his breath, relishing the feel of blood trickling out of his body, making crimson trails on his skin as it dripped off his arms and soaked his sleeves. It was what he always wanted. _Wait for me, Kagome..._

Sesshomaru pulled out his blade. "I will kill you. Kagura will rest in peace once grievances and regrets are banished with us to the afterlife. Let the soul of the curse bear witness and forgive us for what we are about to do, as it is the only way to find peace. Inuyasha, prepare yourself."

"Keh, quit talking already. You don't even know if your theory's correct," the half-demon snorted. "I'm not gonna willingly throw myself on your sword for you!"

"Accept it, half-breed. The men who had been tangled with the curse all left with remorse, anger, or regret. That is the sole reason the curse is able to bring Izayoi's soul to life." He closed his eyes, "With you and your mortal emotions, I wouldn't be surprised if she was reborn right now."

Incensed, Inuyasha lunged at him. Inside, he panicked at the thought of Kagome reborn as another person already. Would she be the same woman he met her as? Would she fall in love with another man? _I can't let her!_ His mind howled in agony,_ I can't lose her! She's mine! My Kagome!_ His claws swiped at empty air as Sesshomaru's vast speed dodged him. "You're fucking wrong, Sesshomaru!" he snarled with each angered strike, "_Kagome's_ waiting for _me_!"

Sesshomaru's face remained passive as he swung his sword, opening Inuyasha's stomach. "Your hopes will be nothing but a dream, half-demon," he replied as Inuyasha choked on his own blood. "There will be no one awaiting your arrival in the afterlife. When I take my own life, Kagura will be-"

Inuyasha's talons merely skimmed the demon's neck as the lord took a step back. "What makes _you_ so different?" he rasped, energy depleting rapidly though he remained standing. "You loved Kagura just as much as any other pulled into the curse. You _can't _say you don't miss her!"

"I am a demon lord," Sesshomaru told him as another swing drew more blood. "To feel love and mourn for her will be the death of me, as it did others." His jaw twitched in irritation as Inuyasha wobbled on his feet. "It is easier to toss her memory behind me and know that I will be rid of her when my task is complete."

He spat blood at his feet. "Then why was Kagome born? If mourning brings the soul back to the living, the curse should have ended with you."

The dog demon's eyes narrowed. "I am different."

"Bull_shit!_" Inuyasha roared and he leaped at him. Pure adrenaline raced through his veins and kept him from falling. He relied on it, charging at Sesshomaru with anger. "When you learned Kagura had died, you felt just as we all did!"

To his surprise, he was able to scratch Sesshomaru's cheek with his claws, tearing flesh away. Sesshomaru scowled deeply and swung his sword, making him jump back. "That was my mistake. This is my resolve."

Inuyasha panted, his breaths becoming shorter as his vision blurred._ Not yet!_ "Admit it, Sesshomaru. Deep down, you still haven't forgotten Kagura. When the day is over and you're left with your thoughts, she is the only thing on your mind, even if you don't want her to be."

Sesshomaru frowned as he readied his sword once more. "How do you know what I think, half-breed?"

"We're. Exactly. The. Same," he ground out with one last leap at him. It was desperate, as his vision was completely gone, as was his mind. He was barely aware that his claws had pierced the demon's neck when the sword came up into his heart. The pain before was numb compared to the fire that seemed to consume him from the inside out.

"This is over, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru murmured in his ear as he gently set him on the floor, pulling out his sword. "If I am wrong... and the curse continues on, even then, you won't have to fret. Find peace, half-demon."

_Peace,_ Inuyasha would have laughed if he could breathe. It was what he always wanted. He wanted to be with Kagome in peace.

In a way, Sesshomaru was right. Everybody who had been associated with the curse, who had still lived, left peaceably, knowing it wasn't their fault or that their love never felt ill towards them. But the ones who had died had left with doubt and there was no saving them. They only had hope that the curse would stop with them.

Sesshomaru left his vision and he was left staring at the sky. The blackness that had covered his vision was pierced with a bright light, shining directly on him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed.

"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha squinted against the blinding light. He felt a cool hand to his cheek and sighed, closing his eyes for the last time. _I'm finally coming to you..._

* * *

><p>AN: I had pictured a different, more closing ending but I forgot how it flowed with the scene. This ambiguous ending is good enough, though. Thanks for waiting and reviewing, readers!

I'm also trying to write a sequel to Carnal Pleasures simply because the reviewers asked. But like this one, it's taking an awful long time. Bear with me!

Rhianna224 & iheartinuyasha: That was what I was going for!

Say0mi Saki: It was supposed to be depressing. I figured I couldn't leave Inuyasha miserable for the rest of his life (I do that too much to him)

Inu'sgirl4ever: Sorry for the really long wait. I hope it was worth it ^-^

Jingyee1511: I'm leaning more towards the second option. To be honest, I forgotten why I named this story Our Last Goodbye.

Sahora: Thank you!

Purduepup: Angst is in my blood, can't help it ;) I hope I solved all of those 'somehows' in this part.

One More Thing: Thank you. I seemed to have made a lot of people cry with this story :)

Don't forget to review!


End file.
